


Chaos and Chaos

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort/Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Rating will change, Reunions, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Stuttering, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, They're both so dumb, Truth or Dare, after they saved the world, all the tropes ever, ben is done with everyone's shit, eyeliner trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ________In which I am being extremely self-indulgent :-)- The present belongs to Klaus, the past belongs to Diego.Klaus' POV takes place after everyone is saved from the apocalypse and the Hargreeves are forced to actually sort out their emotional issues! Along the way, he finds reuniting with Diego has brought back a lot of pent up feelings that he needs to deal with: now including a truth or dare game and some Diego in eyeliner! Additionally, with Five trying to teach him to channel his powers to bring Ben back, Klaus has a lot on his plate.Diego's POV takes place during childhood, showcasing the fucked up situation in which they got aforementioned emotional issues! Starting before Klaus takes drugs, this really bittersweet portion shows young Diego helplessly trying to save his partner in crime from Reginald's ruthless treatment. However, what he learns the hard way is that he cannot save someone who isn't willing to save themselves.Along the way, everyone happens to get the development they deserve, because they're worth it.





	1. Family Meeting - Diego

Family meetings were always the fucking worst. 

Diego could hear the rhythmic click-clacking of Grace’s heels approaching his bedroom door, ready to deliver the dreaded announcement with the same saccharine cheerfulness she was programmed to consistently present herself with. The routine of these meetings were not unfamiliar to him, as they happened whenever one of them did something to dissatisfy Reginald, and more often than not, ended with Diego receiving the majority of his ruthless castigation. The context of their interactions never mattered when Diego’s very nature was apt to make Reginald tick in all the wrong ways.   
Diego rolled over in his bed to face the wall in a futile attempt at pretending to be asleep. Soon after, a cold hand gently landed on his shoulder.  
“Diego, honey? I’m sorry to wake you, dear.” Diego faced his mother, who encouraged him with a perfected motherly smile. “Your father insists you all come to the main room for a family meeting.” The sound of her voice rolled out his nerves slightly, and at that moment he wished he could have her comforting hand on his shoulder all the time to tether him to reality. Diego couldn’t help but give her a small smile.  
“Sure, mom. I’ll be out soon.” Diego’s eyes widened in surprise.   
“Your speech is getting much better, Diego!” She rewarded him with an even bigger smile. “I’m so proud of you!”   
As she walked out the door, disappearing in a bustle of blonde hair and her polka-dotted dress, Diego beamed. 

***

“Which one of you ungrateful, spineless delinquents,” Reginald dictated with a dangerous calm, “decided it would be a clever idea to break into my office, forbidden at all times, and proceed to deface the prized portrait I keep inside?”   
The tension in the silence that followed was palpable. Who would ever dare to do such a thing, let alone be clever enough to break in without getting caught? Diego knew sure as fuck it wasn’t him. He wasn’t that stupid. The real question, however, was the matter of who was.   
Small grunts could be heard coming into the main room in the form of Pogo attempting to roll the large portrait in on a wheeled easel. A white sheet covered the portrait, Diego assumed for dramatic effect, and was pulled off to reveal…

To reveal a giant spray-painted drawing of a dick, right across Reginald Hargreeves’ stern and composed face staring down at them all with terrifying intensity. 

Diego had to laugh.   
He painfully suppressed a giggle and looked around at all of his siblings for the first time since the meeting started.  
Vanya looked slightly amused, with the corner of her mouth quirked up ever-so-subtly. He knew this glorious moment would be the starting topic of their dispersed conversations for weeks to come.   
Allison looked vaguely disgusted at the obscenity, but eager to find out who did it, shifting her eyes from person to person. That much was fitting.   
Luther looked absolutely mortified at the sheer injustice done to their undeserving idol of a father. Predictable asshole.   
Lastly, Diego looked at Klaus, practically vibrating from head to toe with amusement. The smug enjoyment rolled off of him in waves even as he put on his most charming, dimpled smile. Diego swallowed. Klaus made eye contact with him and winked.   
Diego swallowed, again. Hard.

That would be Klaus. Klaus, all dark curls and inquisitive eyes, always searching for mischief. This certainly wasn’t the first time he had done something to intentionally piss off Reginald, and based on his shit-eating grin, it wouldn’t be the last. He reminded Diego of a fae-like creature from stories Grace would read to him as a kid. For weeks now, Diego spent countless nights trying to come up with a certain word that could describe Klaus’ essence, and at that very moment, it came to him.

Enchanting. 

Before Diego could internally celebrate his sudden epiphany, the green eyes he was staring at widened from smugness to fear. Suddenly, he was dragged away by one arm with unmitigated force. Another word came to Diego’s mind, then;

Helpless.


	2. Sleepover - Klaus

Klaus’ adolescent fear of the dark was one that never dissipated, even as he grew into adulthood. As acquainted as he was with the nightlife, he was well aware how the darkness became a cloak for evil to roam freely. The glimmer of the moon had a changing effect on everyone, turning them to monsters.   
It takes one to know one, he reasoned with himself.   
As ominous and looming as the mansion normally was, it turned into a cryptic vault of all of Klaus’ worst fears whenever night approached. His bare feet padded against the wooden floors as he blindly roamed the hallways dimly lit by Ben’s glow.   
“I don’t understand why the ol’ big guy insists on keeping our miserable asses in here…” Klaus absentmindedly touched a framed magazine cover on one of the walls. “Place reeks of death, and despair, and…” he started to trail off, tracing a finger over his young, masked face.   
“Luther’s an asshole attempting to be Leader. Can’t lead if there’s no one to boss. Not much of a shock, Klaus.” Ben quipped, ever the cynic.   
Klaus sighed. “Maybe the guy’s lonely, you know? He wants to keep the family together as long as he can, before it falls apart again and we all go our separate ways.”  
“You think everyone’s gonna go back to their own lives, even after this?” Ben tilted his head in question. His blue glow illuminated the slight lines on Klaus’ concerned face. 

Suddenly, footsteps approached from around the corner. Klaus whipped around to see a messy-haired Diego in pajamas, consisting of a black t-shirt and boxers. Oh, would this be interesting...  
“Well, what a nice surprise!” Klaus drawled. “I thought you slept in that suit, Di.”   
“‘M not a masochist, Klaus.” Diego rubbed one of his eyes with his fist.   
“That makes one of us, then.”   
“Dude. I’m-” Diego paused. “Immediately switching the subject. Why’re you up so late? I can hear your dumb ass from all the way in there.”   
“Wouldn’t have heard me if you weren’t up late, either,” Klaus countered.  
“Touche.”  
Klaus took a dramatic step toward Diego. Ben sighed.   
“As it so happens, this place creeps me the fuck out. Haven’t slept a wink since we got back.”  
“That makes two of us.” Diego gave a small, exhausted smile. “I would suggest we go out for coffee and donuts or some shit, but Asshole Superior fucking slashed all of my tires so I can’t leave.”   
“Are you asking me out on a date?”  
“What the fuck-”  
“Did you?” Klaus pointed an accusatory finger at Diego. “I am not your whore!”  
Diego looked taken aback for a split second. Then, something snapped in him and he softly laughed. “Sure, Klaus.”   
Diego barked out another laugh at Klaus’ feigned expression of shock, and it sent Klaus’ heart skyrocketing. It was no secret Diego was always more on the attractive end of the spectrum, for sure, but attractive, twinky teenager Diego was extraordinarily different from scarred, rugged, built, sexy, adult Diego. Seeing him laugh for the first time in years was like striking gold. Klaus was only, human, after all.  
“We could always have a sleepover…” Klaus gave an award-winning smile of innocence.   
“Klaus-”  
“Completely innocent, scout’s honor. Just like when we were kids!” Klaus jumped up and down, getting excited. “We could even play truth or dare-”  
Diego’s eyebrow rose.  
Klaus faltered. “Or maybe not… that particular game…”  
Diego thought for a moment. “Okay, man. I’ll get some snacks n’ beer. Water for you, I guess.” Diego made his way to his bedroom, motioning for Klaus to follow.  
What was Klaus going to do? Refuse? Don’t be ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting you guys out with a couple more chapters <3
> 
> Depending on feedback, I'll get more out as soon as possible!


	3. Fallen Angel - Diego

Klaus never did tell Diego what happened that night. Every time he asked, Klaus was silent, which was jarring in any case. However, it was the way Klaus refused to meet his eyes even days after it happened, that made Diego begin seething in unadulterated rage.   
Not at Klaus, no. Never at Klaus.  
At Reginald.   
He did this.   
Diego always prided himself on being more of a rational leader than Luther ever was, with his ability to remain vigilant and make quick decisions, and at that moment, Diego decided he wasn’t going to allow Reginald to control them anymore.  
They might live in his household, but the son of a bitch would have hell to pay for it.

***

The next night, on a full moon, Diego sat outside in Grace’s rose garden tucked away in a small corner of the courtyard. He always snuck out to sit by the flowers whenever he needed time to think, and now was a time more than any. Tension was running high in the Hargreeves household, and every time Reginald interacted with Diego, it was like a bomb waiting to detonate.   
However, Diego remained calm. He kept cool and collected, distant, against every single one of his instincts to bash Reggie’s head into the ground. He had to make a plan.   
The rose petals felt soft and velvety between Diego’s fingers and smelled like Mom. Her garden was always so comforting to Diego, for reasons he couldn’t explain. Maybe because the plants she tended for always seemed to be her escape, of sorts. It was then he wondered, not for the first time, if she was actually programmed to have thoughts or free will of any kind. Perhaps not, considering the sleazebag of a husband she had to care for.   
Crickets chirped softly from the trees in the distance, but Diego’s ears were fine-tuned to another soft sound he heard coming from far off behind him, similar to that of a whimper. Turning around to face the house, he found Klaus sitting on one of the stone benches.   
His pale frame seemed to fold in on itself, wracking his entire body with near-silent sobs. 

The first time Diego saw Klaus cry since they were toddlers. 

Switching his brain on autopilot, Diego made his way to Klaus as fast as he could without making a sound. One thing Diego was thankful for was his ability to get around without getting noticed. He didn’t want to startle Klaus, but he didn’t want to give him enough of a headstart to start running off. Abruptly, Diego sat down next to him and caused Klaus to jump.   
“You wanna tell me why you’re- why you’re crying?”  
Klaus looked up from his lap to stare into Diego’s eyes, wide-eyed and tear-streaked. In the dim glow of the intense moonlight, he looked like a painting Diego would see in a museum. Loose curls sprung from his head in a halo and the tears on his face glistened. He looked so beautiful, and yet filled with a despair Diego never saw before. The picture painted itself in his mind;  
A fallen angel. 

“I’m alright, Diego- I, I promise.”   
“Bullshit!” Klaus furrowed his brows at that, resisting a sad smile.   
“Ol’ Reggie can’t get me down. You know that, Diego. It’s just- I’ll be, okay. I swear.”  
Diego grabbed his wrist on impulse, causing Klaus’ eyes to widen further. If blood wasn’t roaring in his ears, Diego was almost certain he would have heard a small gasp. He would ask himself later why he liked that fact so much.  
“I- I’m… I can’t let him continue t-to do this shit to you!” Diego realized he was shouting now, beside himself with emotions he couldn’t recognize. He paused to take a deep breath. Be calm, Diego. “You’re… different, now. I can’t lose you, Klaus. But I th-think I am already, and I don’t know how to stop it.”  
Diego felt Klaus’ free hand come up to cup Diego’s face. It was similar to something Mom would do to comfort him, yet so different, all the same. Klaus’ hand was warm, and the way he looked at Diego caused his heart to do wild shit he didn’t know was possible.   
“Diego…”   
“Don’t- please don’t leave me. I need you…” He definitely heard Klaus gasp that time. “-HERE! At- at the Academy.” Nice save, Diego, you utter dumbass!  
Klaus seemed to choke on his words, dumbfounded at the blatant confession. He remained still, but Diego could see gears turning in his head. At last, he spoke. “Can I spend the night in your room? Please?”  
What was Diego going to do? Refuse? Don’t be ridiculous.  
That night, with a softly snoring Klaus intertwined in his arms, Diego made a vow to himself.


	4. Truth or Dare - Klaus

Diego’s old bedroom felt so much smaller than from when they were kids. A small knife collection rested, untouched for years, on one of the small shelves by his bed. His Jackie Chan poster still stared down at the both of them with sheer defiance. He remembered the day Diego smuggled it in, as Klaus was the assigned lookout and right-hand man for the endeavor.  
Simpler times, huh?  
Klaus sat down across from Diego on his bed, cross-legged. Diego had his now over-sized legs sprawled out next to Klaus with his head leaned against the wall. His body looked relaxed at first glance, but upon further inspection, Klaus could detect some subtle wariness.  
“So, we still on for that truth or dare game, sweetheart?” Klaus breezily asked, avoiding a hint at anything devious.  
Diego quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah. I’ll go first, I guess.”  
“How valient of you,” Klaus drawled, accent turning shittily Southern for a brief moment. “Truth or dare?”  
Diego sat up a little straighter at the new challenge. “Dare.”  
“Of course you would. Lemme think.” Klaus looked around the room for something Diego could do. His mind unhelpfully provided him with quite a number of things they could do in Diego’s bedroom, but he determined those answers would only result in ending the game with a hard door slam and awkward silent treatment.  
“Okay, I’ve got it,” he said at last. “Switch an item of clothing with me.”  
Klaus was currently wearing a short, red, satin robe he stole from a girl he had a one-night stand with. Considering their only other option was underwear, seeing Diego’s face change from its neutral, broody state into wide-eyed realization made Klaus’ lazy grin turn into a full-on shit-eating one.  
“Alright, we’re playing like that, huh?” Diego abruptly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing miles of tan, muscled, tattooed, scarred skin and, to Klaus’ utter delight, piercings.  
How, very.  
“My, my, Diego!” Klaus softly exclaimed, removing his robe. “You definitely benefited the most from puberty, I’ll give you that.” He unabashedly gave Diego multiple once-overs, intrigued by what his tattoos could mean, when he got the piercing, where all his scars came from.  
How much life he had lived while Klaus was gone.  
It all hit Klaus just then, how much they really didn’t know one another anymore. 

“Can’t say the same for you, ‘m afraid. Still look like a twig.” He threw the shirt at Klaus’ head and took the robe.  
Klaus’ internal thoughts came to a screeching halt after he put on Diego’s shirt. A faint scent of musky cologne and something so utterly masculine and Diego flooded his senses, and he realized how intimate something like this could be. Of course, he’d always shared clothes with Allison, but her rosey perfume never made Klaus realize something of this velocity.  
He liked wearing her clothes, sure- he looked hot as ever in them, but as he looked down at the oversized shirt currently engulfing him, Klaus realized he really, really liked wearing Diego’s clothes for a different reason entirely. He liked what it insinuated.  
After that emotional punch straight to the abdomen, looking up to see Diego wearing flowy, red silk was enough to make Klaus’ mouth water. Another emotional punch. Diego didn’t bother to tie the robe, letting it drape over his shoulders. For some reason, that seemed more revealing than when he had nothing on. He looked, for lack of a better word, delectable.  
Christ, was this a mistake.  
“Klaus?” Diego snapped his fingers in his face, bringing him back to reality. “You okay, man?”  
“Oh, thanks to you, I’m doing just grand.” Klaus tried his best to put on a hint of a mask.  
“Really? Because I think I just de-throned you as the most fabulous of the family. Truth or dare?” Diego was grinning now, ever-so-slightly.  
“Mm… Truth.”  
Diego thought for a few moments.  
“After you left the Academy, did you miss me at all?”  
Klaus flinched in surprise. The sincerity in his voice was the most unexpected punch of all.  
“I-” Klaus thought for a moment to recall the day he left. He couldn’t quite remember a lot of those latter weeks, as they were spent in a narcotic-induced haze, but what was at the forefront of his mind was the dull ache he consistently felt. “If I tell you the truth, will you laugh?”  
“What are we, children?” Diego paused, remembering what they were currently playing. “Nevermind. I promise I won’t laugh.”  
“Then, yeah. A lot. Life gets difficult when you live in a bunch of alleyways and gotta go dumpster-diving for shit to eat. I missed my partner-in-crime.” I missed you so much that it hurt every single time I thought of you. Even still, remembering you smiling at me was the only thing that kept me alive some days, kept me from doing myself in. You were always the only one who really didn’t give a shit about me being a failure. You always saw me for me. I knew one day, I had to be alive to see you again.  
And now, here we are.  
“Shit, Klaus,” Diego whispered. “I knew it was bad, but I didn’t know how much. It must’ve been God-awful if you missed my stupid ass.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Klaus continued, “there was a point in time I had to sleep in the trunk of my ex’s car until she got up for work every morning. Bit of a shock for her when she found that out.”  
Diego looked dumbfounded.  
“I guess that was inevitable.” Klaus thought for a moment. “Oh, and there was also that other time I lived in Mexico for a brief while, although I don’t suggest asking about that fiasco. I figure that’s why I’m so very cultured.” Klaus chuckled good-naturedly.  
“Jesus Christ.”  
“Yeah, well, life’s an adventure, and all that bullshit, right?” Klaus said to brush off the awkward concern Diego was now sporting. “Truth or dare?”  
“I’ll go for truth this time.”  
“I’ve got a good one for that.” Klaus scooted closer to Diego on the bed. Diego tensed up.  
“When I was first trying to get sober, I told you about my lost love, Dave.” Klaus’ eyes began to sting slightly at the name. “I wanna know your tragic backstory. Tell me about Lady Cop.”  
“Eudora?” Diego sighed. Something flickered in his eyes that wasn’t there before. His regular state of being was brooding, but this was different. He looked lost. “She was- wow, I mean, she was wonderful. By far the best cop in this fucking town, that’s for sure. Could outsmart me for miles.” Diego bit his lip. “I was enamored with that woman. I followed her around like a lost puppy, because I was. She always had her shit together, and I envied that.”  
“Chaos and order,” Klaus interjected.  
“Yeah, you could definitely say that.” Diego’s eyes looked watery. “She was good for me, Klaus. Really good for me. Don’t think I can say the same for myself in that regard, though.”  
“Diego…” Klaus placed a comforting hand on his shin.  
“It’s fine, man. I just hope, wherever she is, I can make her proud, you know?”  
“I think saving the universe can do that, yes.”  
“That was all everyone else’s doing. Even Luther. I can’t really do shit.” Diego grinned sadly. “What can you do? Summon the fucking dead, maybe even levitate? I throw knives.”  
“Well, guns are for sissies…”  
Diego snorted.  
Klaus continued. “Look, if you’re really measuring usefulness in terms of preventing the apocalypse, Vanya definitely was the most counterproductive.” Diego was fully laughing now, although it sounded slightly tearful. Klaus smiled at him sincerely. “The difference between you and everyone else is that you’ve dedicated your life to helping others. You may not be able to move shit with your mind or do quantum physics, but I feel like if you could, you would definitely put all of it to good use. Can’t say the same for the majority of us, though.” Klaus waved his hand in admission.  
“You’re good, Klaus. For a little shit.”  
“I can be very good, if you want.”  
Oh, shit. Klaus did not mean to say that. Play it off, play it off. He glanced up at Diego with an exaggeratedly seductive face in hopes he would discredit Klaus’ words as just the regular nonsense he spewed, but when he looked up, he noticed Diego’s eyes had darkened exponentially.  
“That so?”  
“I- uh, I mean-” Klaus sputtered, absolutely confused.  
“In that case…” Diego sat up and crossed his legs, knees touching Klaus’. Diego’s face leaned in way too close for comfort, and Klaus absolutely knew he was blushing profusely now. Goddamn white boy genes. He tried his best to keep his breathing somewhat even, waiting for Diego’s voice. However, Diego took his sweet time, milking the anticipation. 

“Get me another beer?” Diego’s face looked absolutely innocent, despite a small residual smirk. The absolute fucker.  
“You absolute fucker.”  
Diego leaned back and actually giggled, all tan muscle and red silk and scars.  
It was completely fucking unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter I've written so far :-)
> 
> Once again, comments & constructive criticism are extremely encouraged! Thank you guys for coming on this rollercoaster, and I'll hopefully get some updates out as soon as humanly possible. 
> 
> We're only getting started, y'all!


	5. Absence - Diego

Training sessions definitely became more focused from then on.   
Diego could hear Luther’s footsteps coming into the combat room in a hesitant rhythm, obviously apprehensive to the idea of an unassigned sparring session with his rival, Number Two. Of course, spending any more time with Luther than necessary was not on the top of Diego’s Fun List, but nothing took Diego’s mind off things better than a challenge.   
“Diego? You in there?”  
“Mhm.”  
“If you throw a knife at me, I’m ripping you in half.”   
“Wouldn’t dream of- of it, One.”   
Diego didn’t like talking much in front of Luther, simply because his returning banter didn’t seem as effective whenever he stumbled over his words. However, Diego had the time today, and certainly would make up for it by kicking Luther’s ass. 

Luther walked into the room, incredibly on guard, so Diego decided to spare the niceties and put on his mask as soon as he saw the kid walk in. Without so much as a second glance at one another, both equipped their sabres and assumed position.   
The bastard may have him bested in strength, but they were fencing today. Fencing, a sport involving agility, strategy, and a fucking sword- better known as 100% Diego territory. Luther’s style of fighting was always much more direct than Diego’s, even with fencing. As they moved around the room, Luther came at him fast and abruptly, seemingly trying to aim the sabre in as many places as possible in hopes to catch Diego. However, Diego was much more adept in his footwork and maneuvered around the blade with practiced ease. 

As the match continued, Diego began to realize Luther’s biggest advantage was reach, because he knew for fucking sure it wasn’t strategy. How the fuck was Diego supposed to get anywhere near the bastard’s torso if his arms were so obnoxiously long?   
Eventually, their exhausted grunts made it clear they were both running out of breath the longer they fought. Luther and Diego were almost evenly matched, to his surprise, and it made Diego furious. This was his game to win.   
Getting a better look at his opponent, Diego realized how committed Luther was to his movements. Every thrust was specific and powerful, but not as agile. If he could psyche him out and dodge the other way, it would leave that side of his torso open, if only for a few seconds. Unless, of course, Luther could calculate Diego’s plan in time to stop it. 

Diego rather liked his chances in that regard. 

The next time their sabres clashed, Diego tried his best to give very obvious tells he was going to aim for Luther’s left side. Expectedly, Luther fell for it and made a clear thrust toward where he was aiming. Diego pivoted on his right foot, slicing his weapon through the air, right onto the exposed portion of Luther’s side.   
The match was his.   
Luther slumped over where he stood, completely wasted of breath. After removing his face mask, Luther held out his hand for Diego to shake in good sportsmanship.   
“Good match, Two.”

Diego simply glanced at the hand and walked out without a word. 

***

Dinner time wasn’t nearly as adrenaline-inducing. The dining hall was set with crystalline glasses today, being filled up by Grace with water. Lights above reflected in the distorted cuts of glass and made shapes of light on the dark wooden dining table. All washed-up and coming off his high from earlier, Diego’s mind felt clear, yet disorganized with a frenzy of thoughts all the same. He certainly wasn’t as on-edge as before, which gave him space to actually prioritize and take note of some things to bring himself back to reality. 

Namely, the fact Reginald wasn’t at the dinner table. 

Weird. Normally, the old geezer would sit at the very end, daring anyone to speak out of turn or interrupt his sacred mealtime. Dinner wasn’t a family bonding moment more so than it was another opportunity for Reginald to reinstate the constant fear that buzzed within all of them regardless. Luther craned his neck to try and spot Reginald anywhere near without getting up, in fear of upsetting him in the case he so graciously arrived.   
Diego, on the other hand, was relieved. The less he had to see him, the better. 

He looked over at Klaus for some kind of small, equally-glad exchange, but couldn’t find him either. Diego’s head suddenly felt as though it were pounding to catch up with his accelerating heartbeat.   
If He wasn’t here, and Klaus wasn’t here, that could only mean… 

“Children, Master Hargreeves is currently unable to join you all for supper, as he is working late in his study this evening. However, he asked me to inform you all that your training regimens for the week are posted on your bedroom doors.” Pogo pushed Reginald’s heightened chair in toward the table as a finality. “Enjoy your meals.”

Diego was a rubber band stretched to the verge of snapping. He no longer cared if he wasn’t allowed to leave yet, or if Mom was calling out for him to come back and eat. He was going to figure out some shit, and he was going to figure it out soon.  
The ground flew beneath his feet as he made a beeline for Klaus’ door. If he could find out what his schedule was, maybe he could figure out where Klaus was going at certain times. Then, it would be easier to catch Reginald in the act and intervene before something like this could happen again.   
Yes, that would work. Maybe he could set up a trap, like in movies, to get a recorded, tangible piece of evidence that would look absolutely fucking awful in court. Then Klaus and Diego could leave and be free and happy! Grace could be their guardian, and they could leave the mansion forever, and it would be exactly like Diego dreamed for so long.   
His plan seemed both doable and effective in his mind, albeit blunt and vague, especially considering he thought of it on a whim while desperately running across the manor attempting to navigate it. No matter. He could always work out the details as soon as he found the schedule.

However, when Diego reached the door, all he could do was let out a cry of frustration. 

Klaus’ schedule wasn’t there. 

What the fuck was this bastard doing to Klaus? Diego’s blood turned fiery red and painful and seemed to crawl under his skin, setting his soul on fire. Klaus didn’t deserve this. Not sweet, enchanting, captivating Klaus, who seemed so frail and vulnerable under the moon. Not Klaus, Diego’s only friend in the Academy. Not Klaus, the glue that somehow held Diego’s sanity together and tore it apart simultaneously.   
No matter what, Diego was going to hold onto the promise he made to himself. Now was the time to carry it out, before it would become too late.

First order of business: Break into Reginald’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The really sweet comments a couple of you left on my last entries motivated me to hurry along with another part! I appreciate you guys so much, along with everyone reading <3 (I may or may not have teared up reading them).
> 
> I officially have an exact idea of where this fic is going, and it's going to be a fucking rollercoaster, you guys. Buckle your seatbelts ;-)


	6. The Ghost - Klaus

While situations similar to this were definitely not a first for Klaus, half-consciously waking up next to a warm body of another person without context was always incredibly startling in many ways. However, as Klaus gained more consciousness, he realized with a shock that a stranger, this was not. 

Blinking his eyes open for more clarity, Klaus realized he had fallen asleep last night sitting next to Diego on his bed. Unfortunately, Klaus couldn’t move his head, even if he wanted to, because it was currently on Diego’s shoulder with his incredibly heavy head resting on top of Klaus’s. No wonder his neck felt like it was about to snap in half if it was moved half an inch.  
Pale morning light shone through the open curtains of Diego’s window, illuminating the picture further. Klaus tried his best to look around without moving and disturbing the snoring Diego balancing on him.

As his mind started to clear, he recalled the disbanded truth or dare game last night. After Klaus had retrieved Diego’s beer, they resorted to simply swapping stories and memories from the past decade they had been apart. They had kept the topics relatively light and humorous, but even still, Klaus felt just a tad more enlightened in regards to this new version of Diego he still wasn’t quite used to. Klaus was relieved to discover they still could talk just as effortlessly as before, almost like nothing had changed. 

Klaus’ mind cleared more and more in tiny increments until he realized, with a slight jolt in his heart rate, that this was the first full night’s sleep he had gotten since he returned from Vietnam. His neck may have been hurting like a son of a bitch, but there were no nightmares plaguing his mind this time. There were no spirits haunting him awake, screaming and pleading and eating his soul alive. Just a warm, snoring Diego, with an arm slung over Klaus’ waist like a shield protecting him. 

That didn’t mean the bastard wasn’t heavy, though. 

Give him a few more minutes, Klaus. He probably needs it.

Out of the corner of his eye, a blue glow approached the bed cautiously.   
“Klaus?”   
“Ben!” Klaus whispered back. “Where have you been off to?”  
“Left after you disappeared to play slumber party with Robin, over here.” Ben came more into focus, analyzing the situation with a critical judgement blatantly plastered to his face. “Did- did you-?”  
“Huh? Wh- oh!” Klaus lightly waved a dismissive hand, upping his volume to a whisper-talk. “No need to worry, my innocent Ben. My intentions were pure of heart. Pinky winky promise.”   
“Uh-huh.” Ben did not sound convinced. “Gee, forgive me for jumping to conclusions, considering the dude known for wearing a leather BDSM suit on the daily is currently wearing a satin robe that you happen to own.”  
“Truth or dare did get a little bonkers, I admit. ‘Tis only human nature.”  
“Get out of bed, dumbass.”  
“...Fine.” 

As gently as possible, Klaus reached around to shake Diego gently. With a loud grunt and a highly uncomfortable shifting maneuver, Diego opened his eyes.  
“Ah, fuck… my neck, I- Klaus?” Diego sat bolt upright, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Oh shit, ‘m sorry. I didn’t realize I fell asleep. What time ‘sit?”  
“It’s probably the ass crack of dawn, I don’t really know.” Klaus stretched his numb, tired arms at last.  
Diego turned to face Klaus again, looking more bewildered than before.   
“Hey, Klaus?”   
“Yes, Sleeping Beauty?”  
“If I’m being honest, that was the best sleep I had in, fuck, I don’t know how long.”

Golden sunlight peeked through the window, shining on Diego in golden beams. He looked, to be grossly cliché and cheesy, like some sort of Greek god straight out of a mythology book. He looked sleepy, sure, but Klaus didn’t know the last time Diego looked this open, this relaxed. One of his brown eyes caught a ray of sunlight and glowed gold. Completely unfair.

“Hm, agreed. You’re like some kind of overgrown, sentient teddy bear.” Klaus was delighted to see Diego return his smirk.   
“I’ve been told I’m a great cuddler.”  
“If that were true, my neck wouldn’t feel like it were full of cement.”  
Diego looked slightly offended at that. Klaus merely chuckled and climbed over Diego to get out of bed. “I’m gonna go get breakfast. Thank you ever so kindly for your hospitality, Di.”  
“I’ll be down soon.”  
With a mock salute, Klaus left the room and went downstairs. 

“Luth- I just don’t understand why you’re locking us up here with no explanation. The apocalypse is over, Dad is dead. We’re free-”  
“Exactly. You don’t understand! None of you understand. That’s all I ask, is for you to let me explain myself!”   
Klaus waited by the base of the stairs, watching the scene unfold with piqued interest.   
“You’ve had all the time in the world to explain, yet I don’t see a single goddamn answer in sight, Luther.”  
“Vanya is a ticking time bomb, alright? Your voice just barely healed from the last time she tried to murder you! Five is in catatonic shock from saving our asses still. We almost DIED, Allison. The WORLD almost died, and you’re telling me you don’t understand why I want to make sure you all are capable of going out into it, so something like this doesn’t happen again?”  
Klaus couldn’t make out very much from this far, but Allison’s body language seemed to shift entirely, like a panther waiting to strike.   
“What makes you think you’re the deciding factor as to whether or not we’re capable? Last I checked, I was actually getting THROUGH to her before you fucked everything up! Because that’s what you do best, isn’t it?”  
“Allison-”  
“I think it’s better if you get out my sight, Luther. Please.” Despite the order, her voice sounded soft, broken.  
Luther’s towering form never looked so small as he shifted away. He didn’t dare look behind him, but fixated his gaze to his feet as his form disappeared behind the door. Allison’s knees buckled as she grasped onto the counter for support. 

“Yikes...” Ben helpfully added, following behind Klaus.   
Klaus decided this was his time to act. He slowly approached, so as not to startle her. 

“Sweetheart, everything alright?” Allison’s head jolted upward at the voice. Tear streaks stained her face and made residual makeup from last night run down her cheeks.   
“I- I’m sorry you had to see that, Klaus.” She sniffled, swiftly wiping away her tears.   
“I’ve seen much worse, darling.” He placed a comforting arm around her and squeezed her lightly. Allison turned into the embrace, wrapping her arms around him as though he were her anchor. Klaus pressed the matter. “You still didn’t answer my question. Are you alright?”  
Allison pressed her face into Klaus’ chest and shook her head. Her body began convulsing with repressed sobs she wouldn’t allow to come out. All Klaus could do was hold her tight and rub soothing circles into her back. 

Her muffled voice filled the silence after a few minutes.   
“I don’t understand why he- why he does this! He changed so much, Klaus. I don’t even think I recognize him anymore.”   
“I understand. We all changed a lot lately, haven’t we? I think with everything going on, Luther is probably trying to process it all. It doesn’t justify his actions, but I think his real reason for doing this is because he’s afraid we’ll leave him alone again.”  
Allison looked up at Klaus inquisitively.   
“Maybe. I just- it’s still such an asshole thing to do. It’s not our fault he was sent to the moon for years. I don’t get why we have to be punished for his selfish bullshit.”  
“I agree, dear. Just playing Devil’s advocate, you know. In hindsight, maybe he’s only exacerbating the exact problem he’s trying to prevent. He doesn't know that though.” Klaus smiled down at her sadly. “Paranoia tends to blind you from reality, in my experience.”  
Allison’s eyebrows rose. “Klaus, I feel like people don’t give you enough credit. Including me.”  
Klaus was definitely shocked at that. “I've had a lot of sober time to self-reflect. Blessing and a curse, I suppose.” 

The sound of bare feet padding downstairs eventually made the two break apart from their embrace, but Klaus kept a protective arm around Allison’s shoulders.   
“Wonder who else is up this early…”  
“Diego, probably.”   
Allison simply raised an eyebrow in response. 

“Morning, guys.” 

Allison turned her head to the kitchen entrance. “Hey, Di- ieego…?” Her voice trailed off in pure confusion at the sight before her. She looked rather shocked, in fact. Klaus switched his focus from her bewildered state to… 

Oh. 

Diego was still wearing the robe. 

Klaus had to honestly admit, seeing him wearing it whilst standing in the doorway, fully in view, as opposed to sitting cross-legged on a bed, was a much different, yet still very, very pleasant experience. Diego’s eyebrows scrunched together at the awkward silence before widening in realization. Allison shifted her interrogating gaze to Klaus, having also noticed the attire he himself was wearing. 

At once, both Diego and he spoke.

“Allison, it’s not what it looks like-” 

She held a hand to shut both of them up. “Considering all the shit happening in this household right now, this is by far the least of my problems, alright?”  
Diego, eager to change the subject, jumped at the opportunity to do so. “Right- uh… how’s Vanya been? I’m guessing since our asses aren’t atomically destroyed yet, she’s okay?”  
“Yeah, still a bit shaken up with everything. Absolutely beside herself with guilt, but I guess that’s expected, considering..”  
“Is it possible for me to visit her yet? I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot for a while there, and I want to try my best to help her out, you know?” Diego couldn’t meet either of their eyes. The action almost reminded Klaus of young, shy, quiet Diego; the kind he put in his memory vault to preserve forever. 

Good to see you again.

Allison furrowed her brows in thought. It seemed she didn’t know quite what to do with this version of Diego, either. “I- yeah, you definitely could. She’s not the most vocal at the moment, but she’s getting better. She’s only really seen me since we got back, so I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you.”  
Diego’s shoulders relaxed. “Oh, good. I’ll do something special for her. It might help her out a bit, knowing she has people on her side.”  
“That’s… No offense, but I never would’ve expected that from you, Diego.” 

Diego definitely couldn’t reach their eyes now. He blinked hard a few consecutive times before he could get his thoughts together to speak.   
“Yeah, me either... ‘S the least I can do, I guess. I’ve been a giant asshole since we even got in this bullshit.” He cleared his throat. “I’m really sorry for that, by the way.”

While he was rambling, Allison marched over to Diego and pulled him into a tight, squeezing embrace. 

“I really missed you, you absolute ass.” Klaus could tell Allison was crying again. Diego didn’t quite know what to do with himself for a second, his entire body going rigid before he relaxed again and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I missed you too, Allison.” 

Klaus met his eyes, and he gave Diego the smallest of smiles. 

Diego beamed back at him, brighter than the sun. 

 

*** 

All day, Luther was nowhere to be found in the manor. Allison, Diego, and Klaus spent a while sitting up in an unexplored room with snacks, sodas, and an old record player. Dust seemed to cover everything in the musty room, including some old velvet loveseats and bookshelves lined with books in several languages none of them could read. Thankfully, there was a small window on the back wall they were able to crack open so they could breathe comfortably. They shared some pleasant conversations about life stories and inside jokes they had when they were kids. 

The experience was nice enough, but after a while, the only sound in the room was Diego’s police radio droning on with technical jargon Klaus couldn’t understand. Every code crackling out of it seemed to push Diego more and more on edge.

“This blows.”  
“No shit, Di.”

Klaus and Allison sprawled out on two of the loveseats, while Diego sat on the floor with his back leaning on Klaus’ seat. Ben browsed spines of books in the corner of the room silently, sharing small glances with Klaus every now and then. The idea of family bonding seemed like a good idea at the time, but after a couple hours passed, all of them realized Cheez-Its and old music could only entertain a group of adults for so long. 

“I have an idea,” Klaus said, a mischievous smirk creeping along his face. “Let’s sneak out.”   
Diego seemed more than on board with the idea. “Seriously. I might lose my place because of this bullshit. Landlord’s been getting on my ass lately. There’s only so many times I can get my shifts covered before I wear out my welcome.”  
Allison bit her lip in thought. Concern painted her face in dainty strokes. “Guys, things are already rocky enough with Luther. I don’t want to leave him behind with both Vanya and Five here as they are.” Her eyes flitted between the two of them, but unfortunately for her, their minds were already made up. 

Luckily, Klaus was an exceedingly gifted diplomat. 

“How ‘bout we do a lil’ compromise? We’ll sneak out at night and come back before morning. Luther will never know we were gone.”  
“It’s already bullshit we even have to go through this in the first place. We’re grown fucking adults! I have an actual job I need to be doing! It’s not my fault the prick has nothing left to live for now that Father Dearest is in ashes.” Diego became restless as he spoke and began gesticulating wildly to emphasize his point. Klaus was afraid he would start throwing things. Namely, knives from his harness he immediately changed back into after their awkward kitchen incident.   
“Diego…” Allison’s voice was pleading to him, hoping he would calm down.   
“Allison, I’m not going to let that son of a bitch control my life. I need to get out of here, or I’ll go insane.”

“Then agree to the compromise, hm?” Klaus piped in. “I actually have a fabulous evening planned, if you both are down.”

Allison and Diego shared a glance.

***

At 11 PM, the three of them stood outside what looked to be a biker bar from the front end as their Uber drove away. Klaus could tell neither of them had been to this part of town before. This was one of Klaus’ favorite hangouts as a late teenager; a run-down, hole-in-the-wall, punk-rock bar called The Ghost.   
Hey, irony and all that shit, right?

Diego, with Klaus’ help, appeared to fit right in with the atmosphere. He wouldn’t wear one of Klaus’ sheer shirts, but he settled for a leather jacket they found in the back of Diego’s closet in his apartment. With much convincing and two very watery eyes later, Diego had his eyes adorned with smudged black eyeliner.   
If Diego was attractive before, this was an entire new level of Klaus’ inner fantasies coming to life. At first, Klaus expected him to look costume-y and cliche, but he looked knife-sharp and dangerous. The darkness in his eyes made Klaus feel like he would be incinerated with a single glance. Diego seemed to enjoy the feeling, too, based on the way he carried himself completely differently as soon as the makeup was on. This type of confidence stirred something new within Klaus, for sure. 

Allison, on the other hand, Klaus expected to look extremely out of place. His shock when she came downstairs with pinned up hair and precise red-smokey eyeshadow, complete with dark red lipstick and a velvet, long-sleeved mini-dress to match? Absolute artistry. She looked like a divine vampire queen. A mere first glance was enough to stun Klaus to the spot. 

Ben even dressed for the occasion, wearing his classic black hoodie. He was always festive like that. 

Now here all four of them were. The bar seemed to overflow with people of all varying amounts of goth/emo/punk/misfit archetypes. Loud underground rock music poured through the windows and open doors of the bar, lit up with neon signs on every square inch of the facility. Allison seemed extremely apprehensive to the entire situation. 

“I know they look scary, but I swear you’ll never find more welcoming people. If they fuck with you, they’ll answer to me and Diego, okay?”  
Allison looked rather offended. “I’m sure I can handle myself, Klaus. I just feel a bit old.” Her left hand absentmindedly played with the velvet choker around her throat concealing her scar. She did have a point; the bar was definitely meant to target angsty younger people.

“I really don’t care. Show me to the booze and I’ll be good.”  
“Wow, aren’t we in a rush…!” Diego shot Klaus a look. “Fine. Follow me, grasshoppers.”  
Klaus led the way through the black-lit barroom. Immediately, the music pouring from the PA systems toward the back of the room flooded his eardrums. On the floor, bodies moved and shoved and moshed with all they had. It was like returning to your old childhood treehouse, except even more run down. 

Ben’s voice spoke to Klaus, crystal clear above the music. “Klaus, are you sure it’s a good idea to do this? You’re kind of a recovering addict, remember?”  
“Ben, relaaaax! I’m not going to drink. This time, I have Allison staying sober, too, just to keep me honest.”   
“Okay, man. Have fun torturing yourself with temptation.”   
Klaus scowled. “I have the will of an ox, Bentacles.”  
“I don’t think that’s the saying, but let’s hope so. I don’t feel like coming back into physical form to punch you in the face again.”   
Klaus flinched at the memory as they approached the bar. A young lady with a jet-black bob, who had more facial piercings than Klaus had brain cells left, worked behind the counter. Klaus noticed Diego’s piqued interest as he sauntered up to order. 

Klaus couldn’t hear much over the loud music pummeling his eardrums, but he did observe Diego’s sudden change in body language. The half-lidded eyes, the subtle smirk, the closeness at which he was speaking the order into her ear. She seemed to take the advances in stride, even reciprocating her own change in demeanor with small smiles. 

Klaus didn’t even realize he was staring, until he felt a hand land on his shoulder.   
“Klaus?” Allison’s concerned voice faded in over the music. He could feel her scrutinizing gaze looking him over. Still, he couldn’t find himself to turn away just yet.   
“Yes, darling?”   
“You okay?”  
That was a good question. He certainly should be under circumstances such as these, but right now, he felt anything but. Currently, Klaus was located in his old childhood hangout area, better known as a place he very often came to make awful decisions. Decisions, mind you, he wasn’t allowed to make anymore. And now, gross feelings were involved that Klaus couldn’t quite place. 

Will of an ox, huh?

Klaus’ silence said more than enough for Allison. He felt her hand wrap around his, followed by a jolt to some tables as far away from the stage as possible. It was almost impossible to see Allison sitting across from him over the dim lighting.

“Talk to me.” Her voice was loud and clear this time. To Klaus, it was almost unbelievable she was rendered literally speechless for such a long period of time.   
“You ever think Jim Halpert developed Truman Syndrome later on in life-”  
“Klaus!”  
“I’m helplessly into Diego Hargreeves and there is nothing I can do to stop this trainwreck of feelings.” Klaus sighed dramatically, draping himself over the table between them. “Help meeeee!”  
Allison raised an eyebrow.  
“Is this the part where I’m supposed to be surprised, or…?”  
“I guess you of all people wouldn’t see a problem, considering your little thing with Luther. I just…”  
“Dude. Klaus. You realize none of us are actually related, right? We attended a boarding school as kids.” Allison’s sympathetic tone turned factual and earnest. “I’ve thought about this, too, but I figure there was a reason we were the Umbrella Academy and not the Hargreeves Family. You see where I’m coming from?”   
Klaus smiled sadly. “You must’ve thought about it a lot.”   
“If I’m being honest, this shit is probably the least fucked up aspect of our family.”   
Their shared laugh seemed to go on for a long while. 

“He’s just… So good, you know? He’s like this firecracker, but a giant puppy all the same. He makes me realize what I never tried to be. Seeing him again brought back all these feelings and memories and it’s all so GROSS-”  
“Believe me, I understand. You think I wanna be attracted to the biggest dumbass on planet Earth?”  
Klaus snorted. “Yeah, that must suck.”   
“Listen, Klaus, can I be honest with you for a second?” A hand came up to cover his and squeezed.  
“Lay it on me. Do your worst.”  
“The two of you have major issues. Like, astronomical levels of fucked-up-”  
“Gee, thank you, sister dear! How observ-”  
“Listen!” Allison’s sudden harsh tone rooted Klaus to the spot. “You guys are like opposite ends of the same stick, okay? Diego’s extremely uptight and never learned to let loose and relax. He feels obligated to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, and that makes him kind of an asshole sometimes.” Klaus nodded in agreement, although he knew all of this already. He surely wasn’t going to interrupt Allison, though. “You, on the other hand, are moreso the opposite. You’ve learned to not expect much of yourself, and therefore, you have had no motivation to become better until very recently.”  
“So, what are you saying?”  
Allison paused for a moment to think. “I’m saying that you and Diego balance each other out. You can’t deny he’s always been your rock, even since we were kids. You and Grace were pretty much the only ones he’d really talk to often.” 

Klaus buried his head in his arms. This was becoming an episode of Dr. Phil, and he didn’t know if he was really prepared to handle any of this sober just yet. Allison, however, decided to continue. “When you left, Klaus, it broke him. More than anything I’ve ever seen. You don’t know the impact you’ve had on that man, but I was there, at least for a little while.” She used her hand to prop his face up so he unwillingly met her determined eyes. Looking at her up close, Klaus realized how truly, shockingly beautiful she was, especially when she was passionate about something. He couldn’t help but give a small smile to himself at the realization that there was someone actually rooting for his happiness.   
“Talk to him.”  
“I-”

“Am I interrupting anything?”  
Diego stood at the end of the table with a drink in hand. His head tilted to one side and a small smirk adorned his face. Surprisingly, Klaus noticed how much more relaxed his shoulders were. The power of cheap booze never failed to amaze him.  
“Not at all.” Klaus released his head from Allison’s hands and gave him his best ‘there is absolutely nothing wrong at all whatsoever’ look. Fortunately, Diego seemed a little tipsy already, so his mediocre acting skills were convincing enough.   
“Good.” Diego held out a hand to Klaus. “‘Cause I kinda feel like dancing, hm?”  
Klaus glanced at the hand with mild disinterest. “Thought you’d wanna do that with your lady friend over there…”  
“What?” Diego theatrically turned around and pointed to Piercing Lady. “Her? Come on, dude.” Abruptly, Diego took a swig of his drink and flopped in the booth next to Klaus, to which Allison and he shared a look that somehow said everything.   
Diego leaned in, although it was so subtle, Klaus almost didn’t catch it. “Everyone knows the belle of the ball is you, Klaus.” Diego’s eyes blatantly wandered over him, up and down, and up again. Klaus fixated his eyes to his own lap, trying his absolute best to not blush like some kind of teenager. 

It didn’t work.   
Diego certainly didn’t help the situation when he gave a low, insinuating laugh at Klaus’ sudden shyness. The bastard probably found it satisfying to be able to render Klaus speechless; although, admittedly, Klaus did, too. He would never willingly reveal something like that, though. This newfound confidence Diego had was a complete 180 to how he acted last night, and it made Klaus wonder. He certainly didn’t seem to be drunk enough to not have any knowledge of what he was doing. Interesting. 

“Uh, guys?” Allison muffled a laugh. “Still here.”   
“Yeah, me too.” Klaus immediately looked up to see Ben chilling out in the empty space next to Allison. A sudden pang of sadness ran a wave through him at the sound of his voice. He somehow didn’t realize until now that Ben was, in fact, accompanying them on all these journeys, and yet, Allison and Diego had absolutely no idea about it.   
Ben must’ve read his mind, though, because he softly shook his head and said, “Not the time.” 

Klaus sighed. “Alright, y’all wanna dance?”  
“I’m good. Jumping around in this dress’ll be a disaster. I think I might chat up Miss Bartender, over there, since Diego couldn’t seem to do it.” Allison shuffled out of the booth, winking at a blubbering Diego.   
“What- I wasn’t-”   
With a small salute to Klaus, Ben followed Allison to the bar. “We gonna dance, Casanova? Can’t keep the belle waiting, you know.” 

With one last swig of his drink, Diego grabbed Klaus’ arm and led him to the floor of writhing, darkly-clad bodies. Klaus noticed, not without a bit of a jolt, the mixture of bodies with blue auras moving along to the beat as well. At least they seemed here for a good time.   
The music itself wasn’t exactly angsty or unbearable from this particular band, but the kind of punky-pop-rock that hyped up a crowd. Klaus was glad for that.  
As soon as they reached the floor, Diego started to move in tandem with the crowd, holding both of Klaus’ hands and jumping to the beat. Klaus moved with him, but he wasn’t focused on the music at all. In the midst of flashing colored lights, all he could see was Diego’s smiling face, laughing every time he spun Klaus around. Others around them perversely danced to the music in an attempt to unleash some kind of anger or sexual tension, but Diego didn’t seem to have that same desire. He was utterly lost in the music like some kind of kid, despite the lyrics being anything but innocent.  
Allison’s voice popped into his head: ‘You and Diego balance each other out...’ 

As the tempo slowed down toward the end of one of the songs, Diego settled for moving his hips to the beat, pulling Klaus closer to him. In the transition between two songs, Diego leaned into Klaus’ ear, panting from the exercise.   
“Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed this.” His eyes seemed to search for something in Klaus’ as the next song started, but Klaus had no idea what to say. 

‘You don’t know the impact you’ve had on that man…’

A few more songs went by, but Diego kept the same playful swaying to the beat. Klaus found himself inching closer and closer to him, testing the waters. Diego took one hand out of Klaus’ to rest it on his lower back. If Klaus’ breath hitched, no one had to know. 

Except, of course, the smug dipshit who knew exactly what he was doing.

“You’re really cute when you’re jealous, you know.”   
Immediately, Klaus stopped dancing and stood still, ready to refute, until he felt Diego’s other hand come up to trace his jaw soothingly. He had been in many instances like this with nameless faces in bars, but something about this was so, so different. Here Diego was, all sweaty with his stupid smirk and his stupid eyeliner and aggressive breathing and his dumb laugh that all drove Klaus crazy the entire night, but the sincere way Diego looked at him, like Klaus actually mattered, made him absolutely certain he was one of the most beautiful creations gifted to Earth. Not to be dramatic, or anything. 

Klaus could feel himself slipping further and further into this weird, light feeling he felt in his stomach. It might’ve been his sober senses being heightened, but he couldn’t remember the last time he felt something even remotely similar; the thought of which terrified and excited him all at once. 

A sudden, urgent voice calling his name pulled him back from his haze, and away from Diego. Allison’s concerned face came into view amongst the stage lights, holding a telephone up to the two of them. It was a text from Vanya.

“Five’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit you guys, this was a long one. Thank you all so much for your incredibly kind comments! You guys are the reason I love doing this so much! I made this chapter super long as an apology for not updating as frequently, but also to see if you guys prefer longer chapters over shorter ones! 
> 
> Also in case you were wondering, I sort of imagined music similar to Mindless Self Indulgence's while writing the dancing scene lmao <3
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed!  
> \- All the love, J.


	7. Five's Slumber - Klaus

When the three arrived back at the manor, Vanya was found sat at Five’s bedside holding a damp rag to his forehead.  
“Has he said anything?” Allison stepped cautiously toward the foot of his bed. 

“Nothing comprehensible. He just started screaming loud enough to wake me up. I came in to find him writhing on the floor.” 

“Thank fuck he’s not completely comatose,” Diego muttered, breathless. 

On the ride home, Diego said nothing more to Klaus after their confusing moment was interrupted. Of course, Klaus wasn’t expecting Diego to openly chit-chat about all his gay feelings right there in the Uber with their elderly brother in his current state, but he didn’t so much as make passing eye contact with Klaus since. With that in mind, Klaus sauntered over to where Vanya sat and knelt beside her. 

“How’re you holding up, Vanya?” Klaus tilted his head up in genuine concern. After all, he hadn’t seen her since Five brought them all back. She seemed taken aback by his gesture.

“I’m alright, Klaus. It’s this idiot I’m worried about.” Vanya’s face cracked into a forlorn smile. 

“You do realize the idiot risked his life bringing us back here,” Klaus pointed out, lightly patting Five’s shin through the bedsheets. “With physics and all that shit.” 

“Doesn’t make him less of an idiot.” 

Ben’s voice popped up behind Klaus somewhere. “If Five’s an idiot, my brain is complete garbage, and nothing else.” Concerned silence wafted throughout the room in anticipation for any further psychobabble Five could manage. Allison sat at the foot of Five’s bed, but her leg remained restlessly bouncing. 

“Are we gonna stay here the whole time?” Diego grumbled after a while. “There’s no use if he’s not gonna do anything else.”

Klaus whipped around to face him. “Then leave. Let the grown-ups manage things.” Diego’s eyebrow rose by a fraction. 

“You consider yourself a grown-up? That’s hilarious.” 

“Diego-” Allison tried to interject, but Klaus shot up from his position on the floor and reached him in a split second. He stepped all in his personal space, finger jabbing into his chest with every sentence. “I’m not the one acting selfishly here. Our brother almost fucking bit the dust trying to save our asses.” Diego towered over Klaus, most likely holding back an explosion of anger. It didn’t deter Klaus in the slightest. “So, perhaps you could excuse us for being concerned.”

“Guys-”

As soon as Diego began a retort, pushing toward Klaus even further, Vanya shouted out over the room. “Guys, LOOK-” 

The two whipped around to see Five sitting upright. As if Klaus were the only one in the room, Five made direct eye contact with him.

“I need to speak with you.” 

“You just did though-” Klaus mentally slapped himself for his stupid impulsive responses, especially since no one in the room seemed to appreciate them at the moment. “Sorry, sorry. What about, brother dear?”

After taking a long, desperate swig of water from his bedside table, Five sat up a little straighter. “In my physically unconscious state, I allowed my mind to maintain consciousness to further work through an issue I found rather interesting while I was awake.”

Allison piped up. “Hold on, you lucid dreamt to work even more instead of relaxing and letting yourself heal?”

Five didn’t miss a beat. “There’s no reason to be unproductive for such a long period of time. Even if unconscious.” Vanya and Allison shared an incredulous look. Five continued. “In my dream-state, I pondered something Klaus did when Vanya went haywire.” Vanya suddenly focused her gaze on the ground. 

“And that was?”

“You summoned Ben into the physical realm, correct?” 

Ben’s blue aura came into Klaus’ peripheral view. “In the heat of the moment, yeah I did.” 

“What reason is there, then, to not do it again? Permanently this time.” 

Klaus could feel the eyes of the room all on him. He swallowed hard. “You mean, actually bringing him back from the dead? I dunno man, that’s-”

“Previously, you could only see into the afterlife. However, this alone brings to my attention that you are a gateway between death and life. You have an endless source of untapped potential here, Klaus. What I’ve been trying to figure out this entire time is how exactly to access it.” 

“But how do we know he won’t lose control and, I dunno, bring Hitler back to life or something on accident?” 

“Astute question, Diego. That’s part of what I was trying to figure out. However, I don’t think he has enough power to bring someone back to life with whom he doesn’t have a personal connection with.” 

Klaus furrowed his brow. 

“Your emotions are highly connected with your ability to fully contact the dead. That most likely means that someone you’ve never been in contact with couldn’t cross realms using you as a vessel. That’s only a theory, anyhow. Who knows?”

Klaus looked at his shoes, silent. If he could bring Ben back from the dead, would that mean he could bring back Dave, too? Would he even want to do that to him? “God, this is so much to take in, Five. You really know how to pack a dramatic punch, huh?”

Klaus could feel Diego’s hand come up to rest on his shoulder. A squeeze. 

“Well, you certainly have time to think about it, considering I currently don’t have the strength to walk to the fucking bathroom by myself.” Vanya chuckled lightly beside him. “I’m confident you’ll make the right decision, Klaus. I won’t let you go through something like this alone. In fact, what I’m proposing is some actual, properly educated training in how to control your power once I get better.”  
  
Klaus widened his eyes, stunned. Allison’s nervous face flitted between the two of them.

“Think it over, Klaus. No mausoleum. No punishments. You can quit anytime you want. I’m sure Ben would understand if it’s too much to handle.” Five’s face was unmoving, sincere. 

“I really wonder what happened to the old Five, before the coma shit. ‘Cuz old Five would have called me a coward and stormed out of the room on his newly-born doe legs.” Klaus smiled, ever-so-slightly. He hoped it said more than he could manage to utter at the present moment. 

Five returned the half-smile. “I’m just a little off my game right now.”

Klaus made a move to exit the room. He could feel an abrupt quickening of his breath, and his surroundings began to sway. Thankfully, in time, he realized it was probably quite rude to leave his bro hanging there. 

“Thank you, Five. I’ll, uh, be skedaddling right about now, yep-” Brisk walk, door slam. His feet moved on auto-pilot to his room. Although he didn’t look behind him, he knew Ben wouldn’t follow this time. This was a decision he had to make on his own, and Ben knew that. 

Because Ben was Ben. 

Shit. 

***

A couple hours in the fetus position later, really, REALLY wishing he had consolation in the form of hard liquor, his door creaked open. 

“Klaus, I’m sorry.” 

Of course it was Diego. Klaus remained in his position.

“Stellar intro.”

The door closed with a click. “I’m serious. I was a dick You don’t deserve that.”  
“Fantastic observation. Ever consider becoming the next Bill Nye?”

Klaus felt the end of his bed dip with Diego’s weight. “You also don’t deserve to be sulking in here alone.” Reluctantly, he unrolled from his Cocoon of Doom. Diego was sat on the foot of his bed waiting patiently, all criss-cross applesauce hands-in-the-cookie-jar like he was some child trying to be on their very best behavior.

Klaus let out an exasperated groan into his pillow. “You plan on sulking with me or somethin’?” 

“Actually, no. I, uh, plan on de-sulking... you?” Diego flinched in disbelief at his own dumb words. 

“That so? How do you plan on doing that?” Klaus let the words roll off his tongue, giving zero shits if it was suggestive. The dude sort of left him hanging, remember? Diego didn’t seem to take the bait in stride, though. He began worrying his lip between his teeth and averted any form of eye contact. 

“Uh, I really just wanted to let you know that I think you’re more than capable of doing something of this velocity. I think the lessons would really benefit you, and there’s nothing I would rather see more than you overcoming your power and using it to your advantage instead of letting it consume you.” Diego looked up at Klaus again, regaining confidence. “You’re stronger than you think, Klaus. Don’t let Dad maintain his legacy of keeping us all fucked up.”

Klaus had to sit up straight at that one. Out of all the things he expected Diego to say or do, that certainly wasn’t on the list. Of course, maybe Klaus’ sexual frustration contributed to his bias, but this was way out of the ballpark. How did Diego happen to know the exact words Klaus needed to hear in that exact moment? “...Have you been watching Dr. Phil?” 

Diego bit his lip to keep from laughing. “It’s a thought I’ve had for a long time, actually.”

Klaus tilted his head and studied the man sat before him. Legs crossed, concerned/bashful expression, slight blush, bitten lip, intense gaze on his lap… Where had Klaus seen this before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller, dialogue-heavy chapter before I get into some real past trauma! Delish quinoa, Susan!
> 
> Your comments really encouraged me to keep this thing going. Love y'all, and all that cheesy shit. <3


	8. Breaking In - Diego

In normal circumstances, Diego would formulate a proper plan of action, of sorts, to ensure he wouldn’t immediately get vaporized by some high-tech security Reginald assumedly put in place after Klaus’ break-in. However, he didn’t really feel the desire to be extremely cautious when his best friend was currently at the mercy of Douche-nozzle McGee in some sort of undisclosed location. Without a single glance behind him to make sure he wasn’t being followed by Pogo, or Mom, or some snitch named Luther Hargreeves, Diego made a beeline for Allison’s room. 

He was going to find Klaus. And he was going to do it soon. He had no clue what exactly to look for, but that was a problem for imminent-future Diego to handle. Right now, he had to find some bobby pins to create a makeshift lock pick and open one of the doors. Luckily, the family had all sat down for dinner, so he wouldn’t have to explain anything weird to Allison herself, but the concern of a Pogo in pursuit kept itself lodged in the back of his mind. 

Allison’s door wasn’t locked, thankfully. As he stepped inside, the smell of rosey perfume filled his nostrils. It smelled chemical, nothing like the roses in Mom’s garden. In fact, the scent wasn’t subtle or natural in the way the flowers actually smelled, but became almost overwhelming when combined with Diego’s pure, unadulterated adrenaline. Diego resisted the urge to hack up a lung. He quickly searched the drawers of her vanity, but could only find magazines, a confusing array of makeup and jewelry, and… Oh? 

Who did Allison get a locket from? A + L… 

Was L…? No…! 

Diego smirked to himself as he continued his search. Oh, Luther… Wonder how Reggie would feel about his perfect son chasing after Number Three? The thought of them being distracted from their rightful duties as perfect children? Oh, the horror! Would be a shame if-

FOCUS, DIEGO!

Right, right. It’s not like Diego could really be the one to talk anyway, considering why /exactly/ he came here. Still, he had dirt on Luther. That was worth a mental celebration. And just as he was imagining the look on Future Luther’s face...

BINGO! Bobby pins!

Time to break in, Mission Impossible style. Diego made a point to grab extras and looked both ways before he crossed into the hallway. Trying to go as fast as he possibly could without making much noise proved to be difficult on the tiled, echoey floors of the manor. At this point, Diego figured he would be better off just running. If he were being followed, there would be no point in concealing the fact he was moving about if it would hinder his speed.   
By the time he reached Reginald’s office, Diego’s breath came in quick, throaty gasps which only seemed to add fuel to the white-hot fire in his lungs. Diego took a bobby pin in his teeth and stuck another one in the lock about a centimeter in to bend it into a proper hook. He straightened the other and made a loopy handle at the end.

This is it, he thought to himself. There’s no going back from this point. 

As he created a leverage with the hook, he took the straight bobby pin and began his attempt at maneuvering the pins inside the lock. Although he never had much experience with lockpicking, his encounters with being a rebellious teenager really ended up paying off when he heard the clicks of the pins being pushed into place. 

Click. Click. Just a few more…

The sound of the unlocking door was enough to make Diego nearly collapse with relief. 

He never really had to opportunity to fully take in all the details of Reginald’s office. Although it was well-decorated with ornate knick-knacks procured from god knows where, nothing about the office screamed warm and cozy. Chills ran up his spine at the sudden intense coldness of the air inside. However, Diego was very pleased to see a giant empty space in the wall where Reggie's portrait used to hang.

As he aimlessly looked around for some kind of clue as to where Klaus was being kept, soft footsteps were heard padding toward the door of the office. 

“Master Diego?” 

“P-Pogo, okay, uh- okay. Li-isten, please…” In shock, Diego dropped the miniature telescope he was holding and assumed a defensive position. Pogo just raised his head in interest. “He- Reg-Reginald has Klaus. I-” Diego took a deep breath. “I can’t l-let him get hurt again.” Diego stared directly into Pogo’s eyes, wordlessly imploring him to just leave things be. He would beg if he could actually get his words out. Yell, even. Anything to get his point across that there was something truly evil going on, and it was up to Diego to stop it. 

The silence that trailed after Diego’s plea was deafening. Pogo looked apprehensive for a slight moment, before his face masked itself into mild disinterest. “Whatever you’re doing is actually none of my concern. I was only sent to Master Reginald’s office to gather some notes; Preventing intruders was not in my list of orders.” Pogo winked at Diego then, who was stunned to the spot in disbelief. 

“Thank you.”

“What for? It’s not like I’m telling you the code to Master Hargreeve’s safe is 3621,” Pogo airily said. “That would just be irresponsible of me, wouldn’t it? Oh-!” 

Diego gave Pogo one of the biggest hugs he ever gave anyone in his life. 

“You’re welcome, Master Diego.” 

*** 

Reginald kept his journal of notes inside of the safe behind his desk. Diego wanted nothing more than to take it and burn it to the ground. Everything that dictated their lives and all the test results and methods of punishment with measurements of effectiveness were all compiled into this book. What he was holding in his hands at this very moment was a product of absolute insanity. 

Diego flipped to the recent entry. 

“Number 4 showing signs of resistance to discipline. May have to resort to last resort methods. Behavior has become out of control in recent weeks.”

Last resort methods? What the fuck did that mean? Diego kept reading. 

“Theory: behavior is result of comradery with 2. If one breaks, the other will follow.” 

Static electricity exploded in Diego’s brain. His heart hadn’t exactly calmed down at all whatsoever in the last hour, but now it was on the verge of bursting out of his chest and onto the office floor. 

If this bastard thinks he can break me, he has another fucking thing coming. Klaus, however… 

No. That can’t happen. Diego would never let it happen. Klaus was his to protect. 

Visions of a silently sobbing Klaus intruded their way into his brain. 

Diego skimmed further to see if he could find a clue as to where Klaus was located, but could find nothing of the sort. All that was left in recent entries besides incomprehensible test results were notes of how proficiently Number One performed in training sessions. Go figure. 

Which left Diego on the floor of Reginald’s office, not having found anything especially useful. He couldn’t bear to look at the book any longer, so he locked it back up inside the safe and closed the door of the office behind him. Nothing could have prepared Diego for the sheer dread he felt in the pit of his gut. 

By the time he made it to the rooms, he discovered dinner had already ended and it was time to get ready for bed. He saw Allison’s inquisitive face gazing at him as she exited the bathrooms, but he couldn’t even be bothered to muster flipping her off in response. 

In one last desperate attempt, Diego creaked the door to Klaus’ room open. 

Empty.

Empty, empty, empty. Diego crawled into bed with a gnawing feeling of hunger and nothing to ease his mind. Everything felt like it was on the verge of collapse. He couldn’t even manage to keep the one promise he made to himself! All Diego wanted, all he dreamed of, was to allow himself to love, to be vulnerable, maybe just once. And Klaus, with his soft smiles and unruly hair and greengreengreen eyes made Diego feel like anything was possible, and he knew Klaus was the person he wanted to learn how to love for. 

Now here he was. 

Teardrop after teardrop ran down his cheeks and onto the pillow below. Nothing was in Diego’s control. He was tired. He was so, so very tired, but there was an itch in the back of his brain that wouldn’t allow for rest. A feeling of incompetence, of uselessness, of everything he worked so hard to try and prove he was not. 

None of it mattered.

A knock, so soft it almost couldn’t be heard over Diego’s ragged breathing, sounded at the door. Diego had no idea how much time had passed, but he figured it couldn’t be time to wake up already, could it?

Slowly, the door opened. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Klaus said, a frail silhouette in the warm lighting of the hallway. “I just needed to see your face.”

Diego couldn’t find any words to say, so he jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around Klaus. They stood like that for what felt like way too long, but also not long enough. All Diego could do was rub small circles in Klaus’ back and listen to his heartbeat to calm himself. 

It was funny, even though he hadn’t eaten, Klaus’ presence filled him with a satisfaction and relief that seemed to patch him up and heal him in waves. Klaus was the first one to break the hug to instead sit on the foot of Diego’s bed. 

“Are you o-okay? I was... I was so worried…”

Klaus looked lost. He didn’t seem hurt on the outside, but the circles under his eyes told a different story entirely. “I… I just really missed you. You were all I could think of. In there, I realized I-... oh, it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.” A tear rolled down Klaus’ cheek. “I’m so sorry, Di, I just- I can’t-”

Diego cleared his throat, despite feeling the burning sensation of tears. “Where did- where did he keep you?”

Klaus stayed silent, willing more tears not to come. 

“A-answer me, Klaus.”

“It’s no use. He… He expects you to come looking for me. He said he knows the best way to get to you is through me, and that maybe you’ll learn a lesson?...” Klaus reached out and grabbed onto Diego’s hand, squeezing. “God, Diego, I’m so sorry I caused all this trouble for you. I’m so goddamn awful for making such a mess in trying to impress you, I fucked everything up-”

Diego brought himself up onto the bed fully, crossing his legs to face Klaus. He had to say this perfectly, and so he chose his words very carefully. Sounded them out in his head and all. 

Mom’s voice popped into his head, then. “Just picture the words in your mind…”

“Klaus....” Diego took a deep breath. “We’ll make it through.”

Klaus’ eyes widened in surprise, stunned to silence. A tear threatened to spill out of the corner of his eye, and Diego wanted with all his heart to kiss it away. He blushed at the very thought. Instead, he continued.

“We have to… Because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pogo deserved a little redemption. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this rather sad chapter. My heart ached writing it. 
> 
> Also, thank you for the awfully kind comments. I did, in fact, cry some happy tears at your enthusiasm :-)
> 
> All the love, J.


	9. Forgiveness - Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick part one of a series of chapters I couldn't get exactly right until now.

Oh, right. That’s where the sudden memory came from. 

See, Klaus never really forgot that moment, even after all the… self-help he tried to give his brain after he decided to leave the manor and forget it all. Unfortunately for Klaus, timing always has been his downfall. 

At that point, Klaus had already given up. He could see Diego grasping at straws, hoping for a moment that they would make it out together, but Klaus’ brain was already fixated on escape. He couldn’t have something tying him down. He could never have a desire to return, especially since he already was plagued enough with Ben’s constant weeping echoing in his brain--- the consistent reminder that whatever this was, this wasn’t family. This isn’t what families do. There was a statue, sure, but there wasn’t a proper funeral. No memorial for Ben’s death. No talking about memories, because there really weren’t any, unless you counted sparring matches and silent dinners. 

Father’s aren’t supposed to make their children feel like an abomination just for existing. 

Klaus focused his mind again on the present. Now, here Diego was, still just as earnest, just as caring as ever. Potent sparks of determination had always filled his eyes like embers-- like he was a match just waiting to ignite over and over again, never to burn out. Some things never really change, do they?

At that point, Klaus wondered. Was Dave really his first love? 

Maybe. Dave was the first person to teach Klaus how to love, but Diego…

Diego was the first person to make Klaus realize he was capable of being loved at all, and even though he fucked it up and abandoned ship, that one singular memory kept Klaus tethered to life. In the absolute worst of times, that was his sole reason for continuing on. 

He can’t fuck this up, for Diego or for Ben. 

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

Of course, his face lit up immediately. “Really, you’re gonna?”

“Yeah. After all, with you around, I figure... we’ll make it through.” Klaus’ smirk to himself went unnoticed. He was certain the reference wasn’t caught. Big arms abruptly wrapped around Klaus, encasing him in warmth. He didn’t even realize he was cold. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Klaus allowed himself to be held safe. 

“I’m sorry, Klaus. For everything.” 

“I’m sorry, too, Diego.” They were still embracing.

“Y’know, I really hope things go right. I miss Ben.”

Ben. At the mention of his name, that same, familiar blue glow crept in through the crack in the door. His bottom lip worried between his teeth, but Klaus knew Ben had heard everything. He didn’t really leave. Klaus would have felt if he did. 

“Are you sure?” 

Klaus just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much for being so patient with me. Mental health hasn't been the best lately, so finding motivation was difficult, but I found myself reading through all of your comments time and time again and feeling a little more joyful. These next few chapters are some that hit a bit close to home. 
> 
> I really missed writing these guys. :-)
> 
> As always, comments are the absolute most appreciated.   
> Yours truly,  
> J.


	11. Second Chance - Ben.

Just to be clear, dying sucks. All of it. It’s like watching all of what your life /could/ be on a TV screen, but your character is just, not there. Non-existent. There’s a giant gap missing where you should be.

The last thing I want to be is some melancholy ghost constantly moaning about how depressing it is to have life so tantalisingly close, yet so fucking far away from you that it seems to be nothing more than a consistent nagging insult, but, uh, yeah. That’s exactly what it is. 

Although, Klaus Hargreeves being my front-row seat to what life could be like never made me green with envy, exactly. So, in amendment to my previous statement, death, to me, is like watching life on a TV screen, where the main character is the biggest idiot they could’ve possibly chosen. You’re constantly rooting for them to do better, to make the right choices, but they never do, and you can’t change any of it. Yet, somehow, you never exactly lose hope. You can’t afford to. Because if you do, you lose even more of your humanity even though a majority of it has already slipped through your fingers like water.

 

I knew Klaus would make the most selfless decision possible. I wasn’t even worried for a second. It’s actually incredibly noble of him to do, considering all the PTSD he has as a result of his powers. Trying to further explore that realm whilst coming off of years of addiction must not be an easy decision to make, or an easy feat in general, but of course Klaus would do it, because that’s just Klaus at his core.

I am the only other person who truly knows what he went through in Vietnam. When Dave died, his heartache and grief became mine. The romance was doomed from the start, but I really couldn’t not root for them, not even if I tried to see the more logical side of things. Namely, they were in the middle of a war, and Klaus had accidentally time-traveled to even get there. It could’ve been the plot of a Doctor Who episode. 

Yet, when you saw how they looked at one another, it was like nothing else around really mattered. Death, destruction, the most unspeakable of horrors all but reared their traitorous heads as brothers maimed and shot and murdered one another in cold blood, but then there the two of them were. And suddenly, anything felt possible, if only for a moment. 

Was it a relationship bound for a happy ending? No. Not in the slightest. But it was enough to change Klaus forever. 

Now, looking at the present. Could this be the happy ending the two idiots cry-cuddling in bed needed all along? Maybe. But it definitely won’t be fucking sunshine and rainbows to get there, that’s for sure. 

All I know right now is, is that I’m so fucking lucky to have a Klaus. All the good, the bad, the downright embarrassing to witness. It’s all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Ben POV !!
> 
> I really, really love him. He deserves better, and I plan on writing that exact thing. :)
> 
> Next chapter is a long one. 
> 
> Thank you for the extremely kind and motivating comments. Y'all kept me going <3
> 
> Yours truly and lovingly and lustfully (maybe not that one),   
> J.


	12. Recovery - Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck happened?”
> 
> It was times like these Klaus really wished Ben’s manifestation was a permanent thing. It would be soooooo much easier for Ben to explain what the aforementioned fuck happened.

Klaus didn’t know when they fell asleep together again, this time holding one another instead of awkwardly sitting side by side, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the recurring theme. Diego faced Klaus on the bed with his calloused hands clutching onto Klaus’ like a child.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. 

Carefully, Klaus unweaved one of his hands out of Diego’s grip to lightly trace the scar above his ear, ending just on his cheekbone. He didn’t know why that one in particular manifested a hollow feeling in the pit of his gut. Actually, Klaus had an idea, but he really, really wasn’t ready to go there yet. 

Distraction time, distraction time-- ah, yes! His phone! He blindly grasped around the covers until he found his phone and unlocked it. 

Time: 8:35 A.M. 

Last night, after many tears, Klaus had sent a text to Five. 

\- - -

Klaus 2:04 A.M. 

i’m in.

Five 2:06 A.M.

We’ll start tomorrow. Get some rest, Klaus. You deserve it. 

\- - -

Shit. Tomorrow was today, right? Well, 2 A.M. was this morning, so maybe he meant the tomorrow that occurred after today? He was always ultra-logical like that, right? 

Oh, fuck. He wasn’t ready for this at all. 

The room felt as though it started to close in on him. Everything began to constrict and breathing became more difficult by the second. He suddenly was hyper-aware of every inch of skin touching skin and the heat radiating off of Diego and his strong grip and his soft snoring and it all became way too much too much too much he needed to escape-

Without so much as caring if he woke Diego up, he unwrapped himself from Diego’s grasp and bolted out of his room to find the bathrooms. It was a little easier to breathe now, but he regretfully realized the hollow feeling in his stomach never left.  
Soft morning glow poured in through high dusty windows. Klaus tried desperately to remember the grounding techniques Ben taught him, but his mind continuously turned up blank. Breathing was one, right? Breathe in for five seconds, hold it for four, breathe out for six. Five, four, six. 

Five, Four, Six. 

Klaus’ steps slowed as he concentrated. The bathroom was close now. Just keep breathing. 

After locking the door behind him, Klaus flipped on the light. Klaus hadn’t looked at himself in a mirror in quite a while, which was an odd thing for Klaus, as he normally couldn’t go a full hour without glancing at himself in any reflective surface he could find (how could he help himself? It wasn’t his fault he was so very sexy!), but today, he looked just… Off. The bags under his eyes seemed deeper than ever and his normally kept-up facial hair was beginning to grow out on the sides. He looked like the world’s first caveman you’d find in the middle of an ice cap or some shit. 

Let’s shave, Klaus. Maybe you’ll feel better.

Could he even manage to do that? 

“Klaus. Baby steps, alright?”

“I know, Ben.” Klaus’ voice came out shakier than he anticipated. “It’s just… Difficult. You know how it is.” His laugh tasted bitter in his throat. 

“You don’t have to do this, y’know.”

Suddenly, something inside Klaus decided to snap. “Oh, but don’t I?” He spat, whipping his entire body around to face his brother. “Otherwise, I’ll never forgive myself for not doing everything in my power to do the right fucking thing for once.” Klaus breathed deeply, fueling the intensifying fire inside him. 

“I know none of you are expecting me to really go through with it, huh? Being the resident Family Fuck-Up really does have its perks, doesn’t it? I don’t have to do a-” The shower curtain begins to rip itself off the rings. 

“DAMN-” Flying toothbrushes.

“THING.” Sink and shower turn on, full blast, full heat.

“ISN’T THAT RIGHT?!” Klaus can feel his feet rise up from the ground. He feels like he carries no weight at all. Power, anger, fury, want, need, courses through his veins into every atom of his being. He isn’t himself anymore. He doesn’t know who this is. 

“KLAUS.” 

Two strong hands pull Klaus down with enough force to shake him thoroughly to his core. The connection with the ground feels electric. For some reason, Klaus didn’t expect Ben to be the one doing that. 

His aura was going nuts. Colors started to flicker. Blue sparks began to frazzle. To Klaus, he looked less like a ghost and more like a supercharged human. 

Five, Four, Six.

The glow began to re-emerge, like a calm tide after a storm. 

Suddenly, Klaus felt tired. So, so tired. “Guess ‘m not gonna shave today,” he managed to breathe out before the entire weight of him collapsed onto the floor. 

He couldn’t hear Luther busting open the door of the bathroom to see a scene of littered toothbrushes surrounding a now unconscious Klaus. 

***

“Well, count that as the third member of the family to go comatose this week.” 

“Shut the fuck up, One.” 

“Diego, don’t-”

“If he tries to fucking test me one more time, I swear I’ll kill him with my bare hands and do everyone a favor.”

“Young, lovesick Diego makes a reappearance, I see. Would’ve thought you’d gotten over that after-”

The sound of a blade unsheathing caused Klaus’ mind to gain more consciousness of the scene blindly unfolding around him. 

“You’re lucky that’s the only thing holding me back from ending you right fucking now, so help me God.”

A pause. 

“Wait, are you actually still-”

Vanya’s tired voice interrupts Luther’s thought. “Guys, he’s awake.”

Klaus’ eyes drift open, only to be immediately flooded with blurry sights of his family’s faces surrounding him. 

“Shouldn’t’ve done that, Vanya. Better than Jerry Springer, that was.”

“Seems like he’s back to normal, then.” At that declaration, Klaus sat upright, blearily looking around the room. When he made eye contact with Diego, all the tension in his shoulders seemed to release. Luther looked dumbfounded. 

“What the fuck happened?”

It was times like these Klaus really wished Ben’s manifestation was a permanent thing. It would be soooooo much easier for Ben to explain what the aforementioned fuck happened. 

“In summary, we definitely know my emotions are, like, the source of my power. That sucks.” Klaus breezily, very tactfully explained. No one seemed satisfied with the answer. Surprisingly, as Klaus collected himself more and more, he realized Five was there, sitting on an armchair in the back of the room. His brow was furrowed in adamant concentration. 

“Klaus, that explains nothing. The bathroom was a complete wreck and you were knocked out on the floor. How the fuck did any of that happen?” Allison, ever the detective, always knew exactly how to pry. And be the bane of Klaus’ existence when Klaus didn’t feel like explaining the clusterfuck that was himself. 

“Well, if it helps, I can levitate now.” 

“You can WHAT-”

“And move things… With my mind?”

“How the FUCK-”

“I think we should start the lessons sooner rather than later. This… This is certainly unprecedented, but definitely convinces me even more that our goal is possible.”

Klaus looked at Five, utterly confused. How could this be any sort of good news? If Klaus couldn’t control his power without nearly dying this time, what makes him think doing actual sessions designed to tap into that will serve as anything more than another torture session?

“Rest today. We start tomorrow, if you want, of course.” Five merely crossed his legs, awaiting a response.

“Are you sure?” Diego asked suddenly. “We… we can’t afford for Klaus to get hurt like this again.” Luther cleared his throat. 

“I’m sure. We’re on the verge of something,” Five cooly answered. “Klaus is a strong boy. We won’t go as far as he did in our lessons just yet. It will definitely be a carefully paced procedure.” 

Klaus piped up. “I trust you.”

Five looked taken aback for a second. A corner of his mouth quirked up, ever so slightly. “Just as long as you know you’re safe.”

Allison stood up from her kneeling position by the bed. “Since Klaus is alright now, we should let him rest, yeah? I’m sure this has been a lot to process, for all of us.” At that cue, the family began to bid their goodbyes to Klaus and file out of the room. Diego looked very hesitant to leave. In fact, he lingered behind everyone else and stood by the door frame as soon as everyone exited. 

“God, I’m glad you’re okay.” Nothing could’ve prepared Klaus for the intensity of which Diego decided to look at Klaus with as he spoke. He could feel heat rise in his face, even at such a simple, innocent confession. What the hell was happening to him? 

Smooth Operator Klaus made an entrance to save the day: “I- uh, yeah. Me, too.”

A slow smirk. An exit. The only thing Klaus could do was flop back into bed with a frustrated huff. Fuck. 

***

The smell of cooked food wafting under the door awoke Klaus with a start. His room was completely dark, save for thin wisps of sunlight pouring through gaps in the curtains. 

Klaus yawned loudly. “Hey, Ben?” 

No response. No blue glow. Klaus called him again, but the room remained dark.

That was weird. Nothing like that has ever happened in the years Ben and he became joined at the hip. No matter what fight they would have, what state Klaus was in, Ben always showed up when Klaus called for him. 

“I know you’re there, dumbass. I’m okay.” Klaus shifted upright into a sitting position. “I’m not on the verge of imploding or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Silence. 

The lack of response made Klaus’ skin prickle a bit. Why was Ben the one acting upset about all of this? It’s not like he had any right to be! “Fuck this,” Klaus announced, to no one in particular apparently, before he jumped up from bed and stormed outside. Sudden light brought searing aches to his head and Klaus thought to himself how fucked up it is that he doesn’t even have to drink anymore to get hangovers anyway. 

What Klaus really didn’t understand, he realized as he sulked towards the kitchen, was why he was seemingly never allowed to have any kind of emotion in this household. The feeling seemed to burn his throat as he pondered over the revelation. As soon as he expressed any kind of complaint or negative emotions or just didn’t feel too hot in general, everyone merely regarded it as Klaus just being his over-dramatic bitch self. He just gets like this! No big deal! No worries here! 

At least that’s how it constantly felt to him. Maybe this time he was being over-dramatic, like always. Like always. 

Vanya stood over the stove, stirring a pot of macaroni. She probably was the only person in this house who would even know how to use the damn thing. He regarded his sister with some kind of reverence. The fact that a vessel so small could contain enough power to end the world as any of them knew it, nearly did, and lived to tell the tale is something to truly behold. And now here she was, cooking mac and cheese. 

“Hey.” Klaus sauntered over to the counter next to the stove and sat atop of it. 

“How’re you holding up, Sleeping Beauty?” Vanya asked, a slight smile on her face.

“Dunno. ‘S this how you felt?” Klaus could see a thought shift across Vanya’s mind only to be disregarded in her response, gone as quickly as it came.

“Dunno. Glad to know I’m not the only telekinetic one out here, though.” 

“I’m starting to think the two black sheep siblings are actually ending up to be the coolest, huh?” Vanya and Klaus made eye contact and shared a smile that said more than either of them could describe. 

“You always know how to say the right thing, somehow. It’s impressive.” Vanya clicked off the stove and stirred in ingredients placed on the other counter. 

“Actions speak louder than words, unfortunately.” 

“Believe me, I know that more than anyone.” A sad, tired laugh escaped from Vanya. 

A thought occurred to Klaus. “Have you… talked about it, since?” 

“Kind of, with Allison. It’s just hard to really grasp anything to talk about. I don’t remember much.” Vanya sighed weakly. “I just feel guilt.”

Klaus could tell this was going into irreparably sad territory. Time to change the subject. “We need to have a girl’s day soon. Get our nails done or something.” Vanya’s smile returned, much to Klaus’ relief. 

“D’you need to eat?” Klaus looked over to the pot of incredibly delicious looking macaroni and various other dishes. He didn’t need to be asked twice.

***

 

“You know, you’re being a giant asshole.” Klaus paced across his room. The time on the clock read 3 AM. He hadn’t seen any trace of Ben all day. “I’m still going through with the training, if that’s what you’re so worried about. I didn’t chicken out on you.” The more Klaus paced, the more restless he became. Soon, he found himself climbing over furniture and sprinting around the room, running over things like a caged animal. That familiar itch started creeping under his skin, the itch he tried so desperately to avoid. 

It would be so easy to… to....

“AGH!” Klaus cried out, scratching at the skin on the back of his hands. At times like these, Klaus would love to take out his headphones and listen to The Jackson 5 for a distraction, but the consideration of the idea dwindled as he realized the cheery music would serve as nothing more than cinematic irony for the pathetic scene currently unfolding. Klaus stopped his pacing. 

“Come on, dude. You’re being ridiculous. Think happy thoughts,” Klaus instructed himself as he lightly slapped at his face to snap himself out of it. “Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts...”

Dave’s face seemed to appear into his mind on cue. Beautiful, kind Dave. What he ever saw in Klaus, Klaus had no idea. He couldn’t dissect this particular memory from anywhere in particular, but Dave was smiling at him warmly, holding his hand. Klaus wondered, and not for the first time, if this meant it could be possible to bring Dave back to the land of the living. He had an emotional connection with the man and could bring him here and teach him how to live in the current era and actually have the life they were always meant to live and maybe even get married… If only the notion weren’t so pathetically selfish. He could never do that to Dave. Klaus knew that, deep down. 

“Let’s run away together,” he would always say. “Let’s leave all this behind, yeah?” As much as Klaus yearned for it, there was always a knowing voice in the back of his mind that reminded him this was doomed from the start. It was just like Diego said; Chaos and Order. 

The image of Dave flickered out of his mind, slowly replaced with Diego. The night at the club. His Jackie Chan poster. The sheer intensity of the man, and how jarring it always was when he let himself soften even slightly. This was like returning to a book that never exactly concluded. Chaos and Chaos. 

A soft knock. “Klaus?”

Klaus immediately flopped onto the bed, trying to appear nonchalant. “Door’s open, doll!” Diego opened the door slowly, hesitantly. He regarded Klaus with an air of concern, which he figured was probably warranted given his physical state right now. 

“I was just worried… I heard yelling and some kind of banging or some shit…?”

“No banging here, unfortunately.” Klaus’ eyes flicked upwards to meet Diego’s. 

“Unfortunately,” Diego repeated. Another different, yet just as intense feeling simmered in Klaus’ stomach. “You need someone to talk to? It’s not good to bottle things up, in my experience.” Klaus considered the offer for a moment. Being able to actually talk about and fully process his truma sounded good in retrospect, but now that the opportunity arose, he realized he really, really had no energy to do anything of the sort. So much to explain. 

“Just wanna be distracted right now, if that’s alright.” Klaus scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to him. Without another word, Diego got under the covers and nestled next to Klaus, facing him. 

“If this is gonna be an every night thing, we need a bigger bed, dude.”

Now it was Klaus’ turn to snicker. “You should really think before you say things.” Diego’s eyebrow quirked up. 

“Not the first time I’ve said something to that effect.” Klaus shifted lower on the bed and lay face to face with Diego. They weren’t touching, but Klaus could still feel the body heat radiating off of the guy beside him. There’s been a noticeable shift in dynamic throughout the past couple of days, and something in the both of them seemed to acknowledge that there was no turning back now. 

“You’ve… been with guys?” Was this overstepping a boundary? Maybe, but Diego merely shrugged. 

“Yeah. I’m not exactly closeted, Klaus.” He gave himself a small laugh. “Not one of those ‘bisexual-in-denial’ types, believe me.” 

“Just gotta ruin the dating pool for literally everyone then, don’t you?” Klaus poked Diego lightly in the chest. “Not fair.” Diego took the opportunity to take Klaus’ hand and encase it in his. 

“Pot. Kettle. Black.” He traced his thumb lightly along Klaus’ hand, sending goosebumps up and down his arm. “Seriously, look at you.”

“You flatter me.” Something happened here. Klaus couldn’t name it if he tried, but holy fuck. 

“Nah, it’s called having eyes.” Klaus snorted at that. 

“That was lame. You’re getting rusty already.” Diego squinted his eyes, mock-offended. Klaus couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. God, he was so very stupid, wasn’t he?

“That a challenge?” Diego took the liberty to close some distance between the two of them. Klaus was about ready to be put in the fucking ground. 

“When the fuck did you get so smooth?” Klaus brought his other hand up to trace the scars on Diego’s knuckles. Klaus knew this conversation wasn’t going to go anywhere overly physical. This was about testing boundaries. Breaking down walls. Figuring things out. Klaus loved that mutual understanding; It seemed healthy, which was never something he thought he could get used to. “You’re so different from Baby Diego, it’s insane.” 

"Yeah. I guess so." Klaus found himself unable to read the look on Diego’s face. “Klaus?”

“Yeah?”

“You scared?” 

Klaus’ answer was immediate. He had no idea what Diego was referring to, exactly, but regardless, his answer was the same. Diego’s reply was so small and quiet, he almost missed it.

“Me too.” 

“Don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” Klaus admitted.

“Me either.” Diego’s eyes glimmered with some kind of mischief. “I have an idea though.” Klaus liked that a lot. 

“Is that so?” Klaus squeezed one of Diego’s hands. “Pray, tell-” Diego must have seen how eager he was to know. One thing to note about the bastard is he could be really sadistic when he wanted to be, and lately decided Klaus was lucky enough to be his subject of torment. 

“It’s a surprise! You know that by now.” 

“You’re a fucking menace!” Klaus tried to shove him off the bed, but didn’t realize Diego was bringing him down, too, until it was too late and they both ended up on the floor with a giant thud. Luckily, Diego cushioned most of the fall, and even though this wasn’t the exact scenario Klaus had in mind for this compromising position, Diego was laughing so hard, all eye crinkles and teeth, and Klaus couldn’t find it in himself to be mad in the slightest. Klaus, to be perfectly candid, lied out of his ass. Or, at the very least, vastly under-exaggerated his answer; he wasn’t scared at all. 

Fucking terrified, more like. 

***

“Why am I outside freezing my tits off right now? Your surprises fucking suck.” Klaus was stood outside in his nicest leather jacket (a whole $10 at Good Will!) and a sickening pair of heels, because Diego told him to dress up but be casual, and nothing said nice but casual like a sensible pair of heeled boots. Needless to say, that was a fucking mistake. 

“We’re waiting for my guy to come by with my car.” Diego patiently explained for the tenth time, wrapping Klaus in his much larger jacket. “Called him to come pick it up and get it fixed at his shop. Should be here any second, ‘kay?” Sure enough, Diego’s ride rolled up from around the block. “Stay here.” Klaus obeyed, mainly because he was too cold to move, and watched Diego hug some rather intimidating guy and give him cash. They stood there and chatted for a while, and when both of them looked at Klaus on the front steps, Diego said something to him, which prompted Buff Guy to nod and give a small wave. Klaus, never one to be rude, or be one for getting his ass beat nonconsensually, reciprocated. He couldn’t make out anything they were saying, but Buff Guy leaned in to Diego’s ear and said something that made him visibly blush, even from where Klaus was standing. 

A second later, another car pulled up onto the block. Buff Guy gave Diego his keys back, along with another good-natured hug, and hopped into the other car before speeding away. Slowly, Diego sauntered up to the steps, twirling the keyring around his fingers. 

His voice brought warmth through Klaus’ body, despite the chill outside. “Wanna get out of here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I KNOW this chapter was a long time coming, but I'm on the brink of rewatching Umbrella Academy just to rekindle the inspo. It's moments like these where I'm anxiously awaiting season 2. On another note, thank you guys for being so patient with me, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like always, your comments keep this thing going, and I really know I wouldn't have even made it this far without your feedback. Thank you endlessly <3
> 
> -J

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, my first work ever posted on Ao3!
> 
> Comments & constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> -J


End file.
